


PRIDE

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pride Parade, Ridiculous, basically crack fic, full of my queer headcanons for the criminal husbands, written for pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco get an eyeful at Central City's pride parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRIDE

**Author's Note:**

> this is so ridiculous and im not sorry

“Uh, dude.”

Barry looks over at Cisco’s words. “What’s up?” He asks, watching Cisco watching something in the distance. “Dude, is everything okay?”

“Uh,” Cisco scratches at his neck absent-mindedly. “I… I honestly don’t know.” Cisco blinks at whatever he’s staring at for a while longer. Eventually, he faces Barry with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. “Dude, you gotta look. You’re not gonna believe me if you don’t look.” Cisco turns back and points to where he was staring before, not that that helps matter much.

They’re at Central City’s annual pride parade and the streets are crowded and congested and full of cheer. Vendors line the streets selling everything from food to merch to drinks. There’s flags and banners and streamers and confetti everywhere and it’s honestly a glorious sight.

Eventually, though, Barry manages to squint and follow where Cisco is pointing. Barry gapes too, when he sees it.

On top of an approaching parade float—one that decorated brightly with pinks and yellows and blues—Leonard Snart and Mick Rory stand waving their guns about.

They’re hardly menacing, though. Instead they look cheerful and delighted and, admittedly, really ridiculous. Rory has pants hanging way too low on his hips and a tank top that clings to every muscled curve of his chest, and is smeared with rainbow paint. Snart on the other hand is clad in skin-tight pants and a t-shirt that says, _“I’m Here, I’m Queer, Fuck Off.”_ His trimmed short hair is dyed the colors of pansexual pride flag, and Barry can’t help but laugh at the sight.

Around them, people start chanting—a myriad of voices blend and mingle, half of them shouting _‘CAPTAIN COLD’_ and the other half shouting _‘HEATWAVE.’_ Snart and Rory both are absolutely beaming and as the float gets closer, Snart catches Barry eye. He winks and then salutes, and then jerks his head toward the large screen TV that sits on the outside of a nearby building.

Barry and Cisco shift their attention to the television and watch as a camera, somewhere and somehow, zooms in on Snart and Rory on top of the float. Once the camera is focused on them, Snart turns and grabs Rory by the back of the neck and hauls him in for a deep, sweet kiss that leaves even Barry feeling a little breathless.

“Dude,” Cisco murmurs as he watches.

Barry just nods, feeling oddly dumbstruck.

As they pull back and the camera stays trained on them, Snart winks and Rory makes a noise akin to a Tarzan cry and grins, all teeth.


End file.
